Secret Girl
by LonelyButLovely
Summary: After her brother runs away from home, her mom forces her to attend his prstigious all-boys school. Her high school days of romance and flirting are completely lost...right?


_Once upon a time...there was a twin brother and twin brother._

* * *

><p>"They're such beautiful children," the nurse said with a smile.<p>

"Thank you so much," Miss Higurashi beamed proudly at her two babies.

* * *

><p><em>They both grew up and graduated middle school.<em>

* * *

><p>"Bye mom!" Kagome waved as Sota grabbed her hand.<p>

"Have a good day at school!" She called back.

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" Sota tugged her out the door.

* * *

><p><em>The younger sister, Kagome, went to an ordinary high school. But her older brother, Sota, went to a prestigious private boarding school.<em>

* * *

><p>The dark-haired boy quickly set his bag down, hastily scribbling a note on a napkin with a pen. Then he turned with one last look at the room.<p>

He slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p><em>At least...that was the plan.<em>

* * *

><p>"Sota ran away?" Kagome held the note on her hands with surprise.<p>

* * *

><p><em>To Kagome and Mama,<em>

_I'm sorry I had to leave school...please don't look for me._

_-Sota_

* * *

><p>"No way!" Kagome shook her head. "This is probably a joke."<p>

She gave it back to her mom then fingered her collar of her new jacket. "But mama, look at my new uniform - "

"All your brother left was **his** uniform!" She cried hysterically.

"Uh..." Kagome stopped playing with her collar.

"We're ruined! Do you realize what we went through to get him into that school!" Her mom sobbed. "If he doesn't start school at the beginning of the term they won't let him in!"

Kagome smiled reassuringly and put a hand on her mom's shoulder. "Don't worry, mama. I'm sure he's nearby. I'll just go look for him."

_After two hours of looking..._

"Geez!" I panted glancing around once more. Slowing to a walk, I stopped near a brick wall. "I've looked everywhere! I bet he's just messing around anyways." I sighed and continued walking then paused at a sign. I peered through the metal gates looking in. A large building sat on the manicured lawn with a few boys weaving in and out. Probably Sota's school. "Oi! Sota you in there?"

"Probably not," I clenched my hands on the cold metal bars then frowned turning away. "Hmph...so what? Of course she's worried. No one probably even care if I disappeared..." I turned my face to the ground. "It's not like we're the same...I'm just the stupid one."

_I'm going home._ I thought looking at my shoes. With a heavy sigh, I continued on at a depressingly slow rate. "I really wanted to show her my uniform too..." I pouted. "This sucks..."

As soon as I stepped off the curb, I was grabbed by a hand. I turned around angrily. "Hey! What're you - ?"

_HONK! HONK!_

I looked just as a speeding car drove by, flipping me off. "You trying to kill yourself?"

"Oh..." I gulped. This guy saved my life. I looked at him with an apologetic stare. I saw the most beautiful amber eyes. "I - "

"You could've been hurt," he murmured. "Girls need to be careful."

_So beautiful._

"You moron."

"...huh?" I replied in a slight daze.

"I said..." he let go of me. "YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED YOU STUPID GIRL!" He turned away and began walking. "Geez..."

_Stupid girl? I was just called stupid by a stranger!_ Well! "And just what exactly is a stupid girl..." I said clenching my hands. "YOU STUPID **BASTARD**!"

He whisked around. "What?"

I turned and ran, ignoring the crowd.

"Who does she think she is?" He muttered scratching his neck. He turned with a swish of white hair. "Whatever..."

_How dare he call me stupid? _I snapped in my thoughts as I dashed home. _He's not perfect either...it pisses me off!_

"It's not like I'll ever see her again," he muttered opening the gate to the school.

I narrowed my eyes with distaste and skid to a stop in front of my house. "I hope I never see him again!"

Taking my shoes off, I found mama in the kitchen. She smiled when I came in. "Oh, Kagome."

"Is Sota back yet?" I asked trying to erase that stupid bastard from my memory.

"Yeah," she replied turning. "Just a little while ago."

"See?" I said with a slight 'I told you so' tone. "I told you he was just playing around."

"True," mama laughed lightly.

"Oh!" I widened my eyes. "What're you holding?"

"Nothing much," she said looking behind me. I turned just in case Sota was there.

"Hey, So - "

_SNIP!_

" - ta."

I fell to my knees followed by a dark lock of hair. I scooted back from my mom and held my hair with a yelp. "What're you -"

"Sota didn't come back yet," her mom said holding out the scissors. "That's why you're going to school in his place."

"What?" I cried out with worry. "But my school - "

"I've already met with the principle and talked it over," she informed me getting closer. "See? I've already taken care of everything."

"But I'm a _girl_!" I pointed out.

"It's okay," she tugged my hair. "If we say you're a boy, they'll see a boy."

_This is a dream...!_ "Mama! Stop - "

"Listen to your mother!" The blades closed over my hair. "From now on you're Sota!"

_This has to be a dream!_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Another story..I know. How terrible of me. But this has been a thought for about a year now and I finally decided to do something about it. **

**Based on (I'm a Boy) and NOT (She's the Man) mkay? Just to get that cleared. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or (I'm a Boy).**

**Review! Review! Review!**

_~kitana411_


End file.
